It is conventional for a camera to have an aperture through which ambient light is passed to cause a film exposure, at least one shutter blade pivotable open to uncover the aperture to permit ambient light to pass through the aperture and pivotable closed to re-cover the aperture, a spring-urged shutter actuator movable to pivot the shutter blade open, and a shutter release button manually depressible to release the shutter actuator to permit the shutter actuator to be spring-urged to pivot the shutter blade open.